Fabry-Perot resonators have a wide variety of applications throughout scientific, industrial, medical, and military fields. For instance, such applications can include telecommunications networks, laser resonators, and laser spectroscopy, as well as other airborne sensing applications. Common Fabry-Perot resonators include two optical plates or mirrors spaced a distance apart. The distance between optical plates may be an air gap, or may be filled with other material. The optical plates are arranged in such a way that an input light wave entering the pair of plates is reflected multiple times between the plates, thereby generating multiple output waves. By adjusting the space between the two optical plates it is possible to control the resonant wavelengths of the resonator.